Transformers : Book Four : Requiem for the Earth
by Deaths-Head
Summary: (Generation One)On the streets of San Francisco, the Decepticon Micromaster Air Strike Patrol hunts a group of Humans, only to end up... Chapter Five up.
1. Chapter One

_**TRANSFORMERS BOOK FOUR : REQUIEM FOR THE EARTH**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

_**Death's Head - **_Guess who's back for a fourth time here, ME! HAH! Anywayz, I STILL don't own Transformers. Takara, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. own them. Drat, drat and double drat!  
  
This story is the fourth in a series of stories I have written. I strongly suggest and urge any who read this story, to also read the first three, as elements in this story, have been established in the first three.  
  
The only characters I own, are my original creations, listed as follows – Autobots – Outlaw, Seraphim, Gnash and Splashdown (The last two, New Dinobots, appear for the first time in this chapter.). Decepticons – Acousia, Vette, Roadkill, Tempest, Darkshayde, Hydrina, Carnage, Blaze, Thraka and Tremble. (For more information on these characters (Except Gnash and Splashdown), check out my Original Character Bios, also located on this site.)  
  
If you would like to use any of my characters in your stories, please send me an email, asking for permission to use them first.  
  
Thank you.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER ONE :**_  
  
Buster Witwicky sighed to himself, as he ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. He looked around himself, at the small camp, hidden in Yosemite National park and his frown deepened. It has been two months since the destruction of Washington DC by the Decepticons, and as far as he knew, all of America had fallen to the evil robots. South America had fallen almost immediately, after the fiasco at Rio De Janeiro, caused by Galvatron, and the rest of the world, while still fighting, were only days away from being crushed under the steel feet of the Decepticons.  
  
Buster paused from his woolgathering, and smiled at his nephew. Daniel Witwicky was helping some of the other children in the camp gather firewood, while his mother was helping out the doctor treat some of the wounded soldiers. Buster watched his sister in law, Carly, and once again vowed to avenge his brother's, Spike, death. The young Witwicky had survived the trek through the mountains to arrive at what was once the headquarters of the Autobots, Autobot City, only to gawk in horror at what he saw.  
  
The remains of Metroplex was strewn all over the place, as were numerous Autobot remains. As he walked along the main entranceway of the city, he saw the blasted remnants of Autobots who had perished defending their city from the Decepticons. He had heard of the second battle of Autobot City, in which Galvatron and the Cybertronian Decepticon council had joined forces and had attacked savagely. A small Autobot task force had encountered the two Decepticon vessels, near the moon, and the beginning of the second battle began. One of the Decepticon ships was destroyed thanks to the heroic effort of Inferno, who sacrificed himself and his ship by colliding with the ship commanded by the Decepticon council, the resulting explosion destroying the ship and the shockwave stunning numerous Decepticons.  
  
Unfortunately, Shockwave, Bludgeon, Lord Shanix and the Decepticons under their command, joined Galvatron aboard his ship, the space city form of Scorpononk, and deduced a plan of attack against the Autobots. From what Buster had found out, they had attacked Autobot City quickly and from all sides. His brother, part of the headmaster component of the Autobot, Fortress Maximus, had lead the Headmaster forces against the Decepticons, with Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus leading the rest of the Autobots. A bounty hunter called Death's Head, who had destroyed Lord Shanix himself, assisted the Autobots in their fight.  
  
However, a new threat appeared in the form of a Decepticon version of the Autobot, Omega Supreme. More Decepticons flew out of this robot, one of them being none other than the newly resurrected Starscream. While Starscream and this new group attacked, Soundwave and a marone and silver femme, attacked Cyclonus and Scourge, stealing their original programming and retreating back towards their ship. The leader of these Decepticons, was once the partner of Death's Head, a being known as Raiden, who had found a way to resurrect the evil Starscream as a Pretender.  
  
That was the second battle of Autobot City. Buster had found out, that after Rodimus left Earth, with most of the Earthbound Autobots, in an attempt to thwart the Decepticons from stealing their fallen from the second battle, which were aboard a mausoleum shuttle. Sometime after Rodimus left Earth, the Decepictons attacked, Washington DC and Rio De Janeiro as their primary targets. After those two cities fell, Hound, who had been left in charge of the remaining Autobots, split them into two battle groups. However, Megatron and Galvatron attacked the Autobots ruthlessly, destroying the shuttle craft.  
  
This information, came from the Autobot medic, Ratchet, who had been hiding within his lab. Ratchet bore a carbon blast mark on his chest, courtesy of the Decepticon Scourge. Apparently, a fourth group of Decepticons, the same group which had attacked the domestic airport in Western Australia, as well as the tourist island of Rottnest, the port of Fremantle and decimated numerous suburbs and shopping locations. This new group was being led by a femme called Celestine, whom Ratchet had watched as she unleashed a new terror, a Decepticon called Darkheart, who tore through the Autobot lines with ease. After the battle, Celestine, Galvatron and Megatron were watching each other and waiting for someone to make the first move. Starscream made that move by blasting Celestine from behind. He was rewarded for that act by Scourge who, using his binary bonded partner Fracas, blasted the traitorous Seeker.  
  
The three Decepticon forces starting attacking each other, giving the battered Autobots, time to recover. The dark Decepticon known as Darkheart was grappling against not just Galvatron, but also Megatron. Both Decepticon leaders were flung into a wall by Darkheart, who in turned was stomped on by the Predaking. Unfortunately for the gestalt, Celestine's powerful warrior had stood up, lifting the Predaking by the leg and throwing the gestalt into Abominus and Pirannacon. Then it snapped. Darkheart just starting blasting at random, his weapons firing again and again at any Decepticon. Galvatron transformed into his cannon form and fired, the beam of energy slamming into Darkheart, causing him to cry out in pain. Celestine transformed into her duel barrelled hover tank form and rammed Galvatron, both leaders transforming and fighting each other.  
  
Meanwhile Megatron, had broken into what was Brainstorm's lab, and took the rail cannon the Headmaster scientist had been working on. The evil Decepticon glanced at Soundwave, who made some adjustments to the cannon's design, and attached it to Megatron's left arm. Outside, Celestine had Galvatron in a chokehold, slowly squeezing the life from the Decepticon, when a blast of fusion energy slammed into her from behind, sending the femme reeling away from Galvatron. She turned and faced Megatron, who had both arms raised, his fusion cannon glowing and the rail cannon preparing to fire. Before she could even shout an order, Megatron fired both weapons at once, Galvatron adding his own firepower. Celestine's armour, experimental stealth dinobot armour, which had been created for her by her former partner Outlaw, who had once been Raiden, buckled and fell apart. Celestine screamed as the energy tore her apart, leaving a battered and broken husk of a shell behind.  
  
After Celestine's defeat, the Decepticons under her command followed the example of Cyclonus, and swore loyalty to Galvatron. Scourge and Fracas on the otherhand, fled the scene as Darkheart looked down at Galvatron, before kneeling in front of him.  
  
Ratchet had turned the monitor off, ending the recording the city's security system had taped. The medic gave a copy to Buster, and told him to find someway of getting the message to the Ark in Mt. St. Hillary and transmitting it to Cybertron. As Buster accepted the mission, Ratchet mentioned how he was going to try and repair as many Autobots as he could, to try and fight the Decepticons, until Autobot reinforcements could arrive.  
  
All of this had occurred about five weeks ago, Buster mused, and still nothing. He had gone to the Ark, only to find it destroyed completely. Evidentially, the Decepticons had attacked the ancient ship, to prevent anyone from contacting the Autobot forces.  
  
Before Buster could continue his thoughts, a middle-aged man, with short black hair and a neat black moustache, interrupted him. The man was once known as G.B. Blackrock, former billionaire industrialist and founder of Blackrock enterprises. Now he was known as just Blackrock, head of the North American resistance against the Decepticons.  
  
"Still thinking of what you saw Buster?"  
  
Buster nodded.  
  
"Yeah. The city... apart from seeing Ratchet there, it looks like a ghost town. Then the fight between the Decepticons..."  
  
Blackrock shrugged.  
  
"Hey, if they want to kill each other and make things easier for us, then I say let them continue."  
  
Buster looked at the older man.  
  
"A pretty callous way of looking at things, isn't it?"  
  
Blackrock sighed.  
  
"What about what Megatron did to the President? Granted I didn't like him, but no one deserved to die the way he did." Blackrock looked over the camp "Buster, this is war. We have to fight for our survival."  
  
Buster's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Fight for our survival... Like Circuit Breaker and the Roadjammers?"  
  
Blackrock shrugged.  
  
"They're not children Buster, they're grown adults, fighting for something they believe in." Blackrock studied the young man closely "A fight, which your own brother fought..."  
  
Buster looked away, thankful that Blackrock didn't continue his sentence. Buster remembered what had happened to the Autobot Cerebros, his brother's binary bonded partner. Cerebros, even with his severe dislike of fighting, picked up his blaster and had attacked the Decepticons. The ruined remains of Fortress Maximus, parts of which were still operational, assisted the silent Autobot against the binary bonded Decepticons. Unfortunately, Scorpononk had grasped the Autobot, one pincer grasping Cerebros around the waist, the other around his head. Scorpononk, at Zarek's command, tore Cerebros apart. The pincers squeezing the life out of Cerebros and crushing Spike to death.  
  
The fair haired man looked over at his sister in law, as Daniel ran up to her and talked to her about something he had found. Buster lowered his head as Blackrock put his hand on the young man's shoulder.  
  
"Buster, one day we will be free of this darkness, but before then I promise you, you'll get your revenge."  
  
Before Buster could speak, a strong female voice spoke behind them.  
  
"Revenge is a emotion, those machines have no concept of! I will personally destroy every single one of them with my bare hands!"  
  
Buster and Blackrock faced the speaker. Standing in front of them, wearing her hi tech bodysuit/exo-skeleton, her short blond hair sticking straight up, was the woman known only as Circuit Breaker.  
  
Circuit Breaker, had been injured severely in a Autobot and Decepticon attack some years previously, had recovered slowly in hospital. After waking from a coma, she found she was completely paralysed and was enraged with anger and hatred for both the Autobots and Decepticons. She managed to have built for her, through assistance from Blackrock himself, the exo-suit she was currently wearing. The suit amplified her hatred a thousand fold, to the point she could generate intense electrical psionic fields which caused immense pain and subsequent destruction to any mechanoid she crossed. As such, she was the most powerful member of the North American resistance, alongside the Roadjammers, as well as a brunette empath known as Rapture and elemental known as Dynamo.  
  
Buster spoke cautiously.  
  
"Circuit Breaker... how did your mission go?"  
  
The woman looked at him and smiled.  
  
"The Decepticon compound 30 miles away is no more."  
  
Blackrock smiled.  
  
"Excellent. Pass on my congratulations to your team."  
  
Circuit Breaker turned and walked away.  
  
"Already done. We're planning our next attack and..."  
  
Buster and Blackrock, faced her, as she stared at a ambulance which had pulled up, her fists clenched tightly together. The ambulance pulled to a stop, and it was then Buster and Blackrock noticed the Autobot insignia. Blackrock spoke quickly.  
  
"Circuit Breaker, even as successful as you and your team has been against the Decepticons, we will need as much aid as we can get."  
  
Circuit Breaker muttered and gave the ambulance an angry, scathing look before heading off. Buster and Blackrock approached the ambulance, which transformed into the Autobot Ratchet. The Autobot knelt on the ground as the two humans approached.  
  
"Greetings Buster, G.B."  
  
Blackrock nodded.  
  
"Greetings to you Ratchet, but it's just Blackrock now, not G.B."  
  
Ratchet paused slightly, as Buster spoke.  
  
"How did the repairs go?"  
  
Ratchet sighed.  
  
"Not to good actually. All I've been able to do, is finish building the three new Autobots I had started on, before the attack. Surprisingly, three other Autobots survived the attack and are on guard duty."  
  
Buster looked at him.  
  
"Three other Autobots? Who?"  
  
Ratchet smiled.  
  
"Three powerful, if somewhat unruly Autobots. Repugnus, Grotusque and Double Cross."  
  
Buster frowned.  
  
"Them? Aren't they a little..."  
  
Blackrock finished.  
  
"Unstable?"  
  
Ratchet nodded.  
  
"They are, but they can withstand phenomenal amounts of pain and damage. And with the three new Autobots..."  
  
Buster looked at the medic.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
Ratchet motioned over towards the nearby lake.  
  
"Watch."  
  
A few minutes later, the sound of heavy footfalls could be heard, stomping towards them. The other humans in the camp scurried to find cover, as others prepared to defend themselves. Ratchet just smiled at Buster and Blackrock, as two immense and powerful figures burst through the wood. Buster stared at them in awe.  
  
"Ratchet... they're... Dinobots..."  
  
Ratchet nodded.  
  
"That they are Buster. I used three dinosaurs as the basis for their creation. An Allosaurus, a Ankylosaurus and a Pleiosaur."  
  
Blackrock and Buster looked at each other, and spoke simultaneously.  
  
"A Pleiosaur?"  
  
From the lake, a long robotic neck erupted forth, it's head swivelling back and forth, and then focused on Ratchet. The Dinobot made it's way towards the shore, transforming into robot form. The Allosaurus and Ankylosaurus approached and transformed. Buster whistled.  
  
"Man, impressive Ratchet."  
  
Ratchet nodded.  
  
"Thank you Buster. Since Grimlock and the other Dinobots are no longer on Earth, and considering our current 'situation', I thought it would be more prudent to create some powerful reinforcements." He paused "Besides, each of these three, is on the some power and strength level as Grimlock."  
  
Blackrock interrupted.  
  
"Ratchet, who are these three?"  
  
Ratchet nodded.  
  
"Allow them to introduce themselves."  
  
The Pleiosaur Dinobot stepped forward and spoke in a female tone.  
  
"I am called Splashdown."  
  
The transformed Allosaurus looked at the humans, and also spoke in a female tone.  
  
"My designation is Gnash."  
  
And the last one...  
  
"You know me. Me Snarl."  
  
Buster looked at the Dinobot.  
  
"Snarl? But, I was told you..."  
  
Snarl pointed at Ratchet.  
  
"Ratchet made me better."  
  
Blackrock looked at the three Dinobots, then at Ratchet and Buster.  
  
"Guys, the other three Autobots... how powerful are they?"  
  
Ratchet looked at the human.  
  
"The three of them are as powerful as the Dinobots."  
  
Buster looked at Blackrock, and followed his gaze towards Circuit Breaker and her team.  
  
"What are you planning Blackrock?"  
  
Blackrock smiled as he stroked his chin.  
  
"It's time, we struck a powerful blow against the Decepticons. A blow, which will reverberate around the globe."  
  
Buster paused, then smiled.  
  
"What about your former west coast labs? The one with the space telescope and is linked to the communications array?"  
  
Ratchet paused.  
  
"That's one way. If we can find Raindance and Grandslam, we could use one of the emergency spacial message rockets. But to do that, we need a distraction, one which the Decepticons would believe."  
  
Buster's smile broadened.  
  
"Guys, I think I have the perfect place for us to strike."  
  
Blackrock and Ratchet looked at Buster, as he explained his plan.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Death's Head - **_The first chapter of a new story is always the most nerve racking once it's posted. As it was, I had a hard time figuring out how I wanted this story to start. Suffice to say, I decided to focus on the human element, and how the world would look, two months after being taken over by the Decepticons. Don't worry though, the Autobots aren't gonna stay back and watch the Earth get destroyed.  
  
Also, I'm bringing in Autobots and Decepticons, which had figures made of them, but never really appeared in either the anime or manga. I found on the Net, all of the old figure catalogues, which were packaged with the figures when you bought them. Yes, I intend to bring ALL of the characters from these old catalogues into my story.  
  
By the way, if anyone here has any information, in regards to the human characters I brought into this story (Circuit Breaker, The Roadjammers, G.B. Blackrock and Buster Witwicky), I'd be grateful if you could forward that information to me, as I'm after more info in regards to them.


	2. Chapter Two

**_TRANSFORMERS BOOK FOUR :_**

**_ REQUIEM FOR THE EARTH_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**__**

**_Death's Head -_** I STILL don't own Transformers. Takara, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. own them. Drat, drat and double drat!

This story is the fourth in a series of stories I have written. I strongly suggest and urge any who read this story, to also read the first three, as elements in this story, have been established in the first three.

The only characters I own, are my original creations, listed as follows – Autobots – Outlaw, Seraphim, Gnash and Splashdown (The last two appear for the first time in this chapter.). Decepticons – Acousia, Vette, Roadkill, Tempest, Darkshayde, Hydrina, Carnage, Blaze, Thraka and Tremble. (For more information on these characters (Except Gnash and Splashdown), check out my Original Character Bios, also located on this site.)

The Decepticon Darkheart, is a creation of one of my reviewers, Tariq. Therefore Darkheart is HIS creation, not mine. Darkheart is appearing in this story, with Tariq's permission.

If you would like to use any of my characters in your stories, please send me an email, asking for permission to use them first.

Thank you.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_CHAPTER TWO :_**

The Decepticon femme, Vette, watched the gestalts Menasor and Abominus proceed to tear apart what the fleshlings called the Golden Gate bridge, a grim look on her face. Next to her stood Cyclonus, with his Nebulon partner, Nightstick on his shoulder. The femme turned her gaze away from the gestalts.

"This is pathetic. These fleshlings hold no true resistance against us."

Cyclonus nodded.

"Indeed. Still, this planet is useful for some things." The purple Decepticon glanced around "The abundant resources on this planet, will provide enough energy for our war effort."

Vette frowned.

"War effort. Ha! The Autobots haven't even returned to this mudball, since before we left Galvatron and the others with Celestine. The Autobots are hiding away on Cybertron, most probably trying to repair the damage done to their leader, Optimus Prime."

Cyclonus sighed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"After what happened at Autobot City, the Autobots off world would have no idea what has happened here."

Vette favoured Cyclonus with a sideways glance.

"Cyclonus… what of… him?"

Cyclonus looked at her, his optics narrowed.

"Him?"

Vette nodded.

"Celestine's former partner, when she was known as Valkyrie."

Cyclonus shrugged.

"As powerful as Celestine was, I think the stories about her partner are just an elaborate hoax, being spread by Soundwave. Even during the brief battle on Cybertron, when the forces of Megatron fought against Galvatron's, and when the Autobots attacked, I never saw a glimpse of this black Autobot."

Vette frowned.

"Still, Celestine was powerful, what with her abilities and such. This Outlaw on the otherhand…"

Cyclonus sighed and was about to respond, when two other Decepticons transformed and landed next to them. Cyclonus and Vette faced the two Seekers, one of whom glared death at Cyclonus. Vette spoke in a slightly angry tone.

"What do you two want?"

The two Seekers, Thundercracker and Skywarp, faced the femme and warrior, looks of contempt on their faces. Skywarp hissed at the two warriors.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here Thundercracker? My 'other' and his little femme, out here plotting something evil."

Thundercracker chuckled.

"Probably missing their leader. What was her name again?"

Skywarp laughed.

"It _was_ Celestine. Now, it's scrap!"

Cyclonus spoke in a dangerous tone.

"Be quiet you primitive throwback! You have no idea, of what it is you speak of."

Before anymore words could be exchanged, the Pretender Thunderwing landed nearby.

"Lord Galvatron has orders for the four of you."

Thundercracker glared at Thunderwing.

"I do not follow Galvatron's orders!"

Skywarp folded his arms across his chest.

"Nor do I."

Cyclonus and Vette looked at each other, then Vette spoke to Thunderwing.

"What does our leader have in mind?"

Thunderwing favoured Vette with a leering smile.

"Vette, you and your femmes are to head to what the fleshlings call Yosemite park. Acousia has detected signs of transformation entities there, and you and your team are to search and destroy." Thunderwing faced Skywarp and Thundercracker "The two of you are to head to the energy depot which was recently attacked and investigate the ruins."

Cyclonus looked at the Pretender.

"And what of me?"

Thunderwing chuckled.

"Lord Galvatron wants you to find Scourge… and terminate him."

Vette looked at Cyclonus, even as Thundercracker and Skywarp exchanged glances. The purple Decepticon stared coldly at Thunderwing.

"Destroy Scourge…"

Thunderwing nodded.

"Exactly, and… you will have help."

Before the others could say anything, a loud rumble could be heard getting closer. One of the remaining buildings, built by the fleshlings crumbled as the Decepticon war machine, Darkheart, erupted through the building. The truck trailer transformed into his robot form, towering over the gathered group of Decepticons. The dark Decepticon glared at Cyclonus.

"We will destroy Scourge… or I will destroy you and Scourge. Your choice."

Cyclonus kept his cold gaze locked on Thunderwing.

"Fine."

Cyclonus turned and leaped into the air, transforming into his jet form. Darkheart leaped into the air after him, and both became specks on the horizon.

Vette transformed.

"I'm heading off. I'll make sure if there are any transformation entities out there, they will cease to function!"

As Vette drove off, the remaining femmes flew overheard, Roadkill transforming into her vehicle form, keeping herself side by side with Vette.

"Well, since Acousia is by Galvatron's side, I guess you're the boss Vette."

Darkshayde, Tempest and Hydrina flew above the two sports cars. Darkshayde in her vehicle form of a stealth fighter, Tempest as her form of a F-18 Hornet. Hydrina, whose vehicle form was that of a hovercraft, remained in her robot form. Tempest flew closer to the ground as she spoke to Vette.

"What's the mission?"

Vette swerved past a destroyed tank, keeping her speed at maximum.

"We head towards a location called Yosemite. Once there, search for any transformers and destroy." She paused "A mission just right for you Roadkill."

Roadkill chuckled as she plowed through the ruined remains of a firehouse, causing Scrapper, Long Haul and Mixmaster to scatter. She slammed into some wrecked car bodies, sending them flying at the remaining Constructicons.

"You know me Vette. I live to destroy!"

Hydrina sighed to herself.

"I know we're Decepticons and such, but not all Decepticons have your bloodthirsty manner Roadkill."

Roadkill laughed as she sideswiped Battletrap, sending the Duocon flying into his Duocon comrade, Flywheels.

"So? Is that a crime Hydrina?"

Hydrina sighed once again and focused on flying. Darkshayde had remained quiet throughout the ordeal, keeping herself just above Roadkill. Meanwhile, Thunderwing had taken off, leaving Thundercracker and Skywarp alone. The purple Seeker snarled and fired his cannons, watching as another building was destroyed.

"This is pathetic! I want combat Thundercracker! I want to KILL!"

Thundercracker nodded in agreement.

"I know exactly what you mean Skywarp. It's been too long since I killed an Autobot myself, but for now, we follow Galvatron's orders. Remember, Megatron will soon be back among us, and with that new weapon of his, Megatron will soon be back as supreme leader of the Decepticons. When that day comes, both you and I, will destroy Galvatron!"

Skywarp laughed as he fired his cannons a second time, the blast narrowly missing the Firecon, Flamefeather. As the Firecon raised his arm and shook it, angrily at the two Seekers, Skywarp faced Thundercracker, smiling slyly.

"And when that time comes old friend, we'll show them all what we're capable of!"

Thundercracker nodded, his face wearing the same smile as Skywarp.

"Indeed. Who knows… one day, it will be OUR time to shine, as leaders of the Decepticons!"

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Death's Head -_** Sorry, sorry! My update has been long in the waiting, for that I apologize. I've been busy with other projects, a lot of which are stories of mine here on Fanfiction.Net, which I'm updating currently as well (Well… a few at least.).

Anywayz, what do you all think so far? I have plans for the Decepticons I have here, as well as some others. Let me know what you think. R&R please.


	3. Chapter Three

**_TRANSFORMERS BOOK FOUR_**

_**REQUIEM FOR THE EARTH**_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_**Death's Head -**_ I STILL don't own Transformers. Takara, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. own them. Drat, drat and double drat!

This story is the fourth in a series of stories I have written. I strongly suggest and urge any who read this story, to also read the first three, as elements in this story, have been established in the first three.

The only characters I own, are my original creations, listed as follows – Autobots – Outlaw, Seraphim, Gnash and Splashdown (The last two appear for the first time in this chapter.). Decepticons – Acousia, Vette, Roadkill, Tempest, Darkshayde, Hydrina, Carnage, Blaze, Thraka and Tremble. (For more information on these characters (Except Gnash and Splashdown), check out my Original Character Bios, also located on this site.)

The Decepticon Darkheart, is a creation of one of my reviewers, Tariq. Therefore Darkheart is HIS creation, not mine. Darkheart is appearing in this story, with Tariq's permission.

If you would like to use any of my characters in your stories, please send me an email, asking for permission to use them first.

Thank you.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**_CHAPTER THREE :_**

_Autobot Headquarters, Iacon, Cybertron :_

The Autobots on Cybertron had lost contact with the Earth two months ago, and Rodimus Prime hadn't been able to send any Autobots to investigate the matter. The young Autobot leader was deferring to Emirate Xaaron and Ultra Magnus more and more, maintaining his vigil at the side of Optimus Prime.

The plan to transfer the consciousness of Optimus Prime, back into his Powermaster body had failed, increasing the damage to Optimus's systems. Fixit was doing his best, and for a Micromaster, his best was on par with that of the Autobot's chief medic Ratchet and the late medic, the Protectobot, First Aid. Also add in the fact that Outlaw was being quiet, and that made almost every Autobot on Cybertron worried, especially Rodimus.

It was well known that Outlaw and Rodimus didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things, and when the Autobot bounty hunter, Def-Con, returned to Cybertron with the Nucleon shipment, over thirty percent of it went straight to Outlaw's lab. Rodimus confronted Outlaw about the transfer, and all that Outlaw said was that he had an arrangement with Def-Con for the Nucleon. Rodimus was furious with Outlaw, but the dark Autobot just stared coldly at him, reminding him that there was more than enough Nucleon to help repair Optimus.

Ultra Magnus and Kup had to restrain Rodimus from striking Outlaw, who just turned on his heel and transformed into his vehicle form, a futuristic Kenworth truck trailer, and drove off. At that moment, Wreck-Gar, who had been working on some ideas of his own, entered the lab Optimus was in, and proceeded to dismantle the wise and noble Autobot. Fortunately, the Junkion rebuilt Optimus Prime into his original Cybertronian form of a truck trailer. Wreck-Gar smiled as he activated the pump, which sent Nucleon flooding into Optimus's systems. With the boost of the Nucleon, Optimus Prime once again stood amongst the Autobots, ten times stronger than he was before.

Optimus and Rodimus, both confronted Outlaw, in which Rodimus's patience wore out and he threw himself at Outlaw, who caught the hot headed leader by the throat. Optimus remained silent as Outlaw spoke some words to Rodimus, who's anger filled face, was replaced by one of shock and confusion. Outlaw let Rodimus go, and stared straight into the young leader's face, reminding Rodimus who he remembered as being Autobot leader. He let go of the young Autobot, who rubbed his throat.

With that said, Outlaw faced Optimus and told the wise Autobot of his plans. The plans involved a small group of Autobots heading to what was known as the main base for all Decepticon activity, the planet Charr, and gathering whatever information they could. Optimus remained silent, as Rodimus argued that a squad of Autobots return to Earth, to re-establish contact with the planet and the humans. Optimus glanced over at the two other Autobots, who had entered the room. Ultra Magnus and Emirate Xaaron.

"Magnus, Xaaron, I would like your input as to our current situation and your advice on how to proceed."

Ultra Magnus folded his arms across his chest.

"While I agree with Rodimus, attacking the Decepticon headquarters on Charr would be wise, considering how much damage the Decepticons have received recently. We should not let this opportunity to wipe them out, once and for all."

Outlaw smirked behind his facemask, and sneered at Rodimus, who wore a look of silent fury. Optimus glanced at Emirate Xaaron.

"Xaaron?"

The wise Autobot sighed and sat down in one of the spare chairs within the room.

"At this point in time, I'm afraid I have no advice Optimus. I'm still having trouble… dealing with the situation with Impactor."

Rodimus's eyes narrowed.

"And who do we have to blame for that?" he whirled and pointed at Outlaw "HIM! When he was Raiden, he brought Impactor back from the dead! Who knows what he did to Impactor's CPU!"

Outlaw hissed.

"So, you blame me for Impactor eh? Typical! I admit I'm at fault for Megatron's return, not to mention the damn Seekers and the idiotic Starscream, but now Impactor as well?" the dark Autobot drew forth one of his twin barrel antimatter cannons and pointed it at Rodimus "At least I'm not the one who failed to dispose of Galvatron, properly, when he had the chance!"

Rodimus raised both his arms, the triple barrel cannons on his forearms pointed at Outlaw.

"YOU were the one who brought ruin to our city on Earth, and here! Once a Decepticon, _ALWAYS a decepticon!_"

Before anyone could stop the two, Seraphim entered the room, Kari her Targetmaster partner was sitting on her shoulder. Optimus looked at her, taking note of the look on her face.

"What's wrong Seraphim?"

Rodimus and Outlaw, both glanced at Seraphim, but kept their weapons locked on each other. Seraphim paused, regaining her composure, before she spoke.

"Perceptor was just finishing repairs to one of the space bridge receptacles, when it activated. It's point of origin… was Earth…"

Ultra Magnus stepped forward, his white armour gleaming.

"Well? What was sent?"

Seraphim looked at Kari, who shook her head sadly. Seraphim faced the others, her optics locking onto that of her brother, Outlaw.

"I think it would be best if you all saw for yourselves."

Outlaw frowned, his hand tightening it's grip of his rifle.

"Just say it Seraphim, say what you've found!"

Grimlock entered the room, holding some wreckage in his arms. The Dinobot walked over to the nearby table, laying the wreckage on it. He looked at Outlaw, and grunted, walking back to stand beside Seraphim. Ultra Magnus saw the Decepticon emblem on a broken piece of silver.

"This was once a Decepticon?"

Grimlock was about to respond, when Bumblebee's voice spoke over the comm..

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're receiving a communication from Earth… from…"

Optimus, his optics locked on the wreckage spoke softly.

"From whom, Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee paused, relief in his voice when he next spoke.

"Optimus, I'm glad that you're online and…"

Emirate Xaaron spoke.

"Bumblebee… the communication…"

Bumblebee was silent….

"Ahh, yes… well… it's not from Autobot City, but from… a Decepticon city…"

The Autobots in the room, all looked at each other. Optimus stared coldly at the wreckage.

"Who is the recipient of the communication?"

The response was quick.

"Outlaw."

Rodimus glared at Outlaw.

"From one of your allies I expect!"

Before Outlaw could respond, the nearby communication screen flared into operation. On the screen was the visage of one of the most hated Decepticons of all. Outlaw recognised him immediately, even with his new black and gold trim paint job.

"Starscream! What do you want?"

Starcream smiled as he lent back in his chair, watching the Autobots turn and face the screen.

"I just wanted to have a little chat with you, that's all Outlaw. After all, I'm still in your debt for giving me this delightfully powerful new body."

Outlaw lowered his rifle, his grip still holding tightly.

"You didn't call me, just for a little chat Starscream! What are you planning?"

Starscream laughed.

"Me? I'm planning nothing, and yet I'm planning everything! Ha, ha, ha, besides, this is more of a… courtesy call." Starscream leaned forward so his visage was all that could be seen "The Earth, is now under complete Decepticon control. A few rebels here and there, but nothing that we Decepticons can't handle."

Grimlock snarled.

"You talk big, yet you coward! When we meet, me destroy you!"

Starscream sighed in mock annoyance.

"You're still alive? My, my, you Autobots must be in dire straights to have Neanderthals like Grimlock with you." He paused "I trust, you received my... 'parcel' Outlaw?"

Outlaw turned and looked at the wreckage, optics narrow.

"Starscream…"

Starscream smiled.

"Does that… garbage… look familiar to you? I would think it should… after all, _YOU_ created _HER_ new body!"

Starscream's maniacal laughter, echoed over the comm. link as Outlaw walked over to the table, his right hand sifting through the wrecked metal and components, until he stopped, his body frozen. Optimus had seen what the object was, and turned an angry gaze onto the communication screen.

"Damn you Starscream. You _WILL_ pay for this."

Before Starscream could respond, the sound of Outlaw's rifle falling to the floor, echoed throughout the room. In his hands, he held the head of his female counterpart, the Autobot once known as Valkyrie, also known as the Decepticon Celestine. The dark Autobot slowly turned and faced the screen, his optics glowing blazingly.

"Starscream…"

Starscream raised his hands.

"Unfortunately, I can not take credit for the destruction of your mate Outlaw. No, that honour belongs to Megatron AND Galvatron. The two of them destroyed most of her body, and what was left, while still functioning, was tortured by the… fleshling, Lord Zarek. I only thought it to be the right thing to have her remains… returned to you, afterall, I do know how important she was to you Out…"

Outlaw's fist slammed into the communication screen, again and again, his rage erupting forth. Seraphim backed away from her brother as Grimlock strode forward and managed to restrain the dark Autobot, who went limp, the glow in his optics dull and faded. Even Rodimus helped Grimlock move Outlaw to a chair, helping sit the one who moments before, he was ready to destroy. Optimus gazed over the wreckage, his optics staring at certain components. When he spoke, he was still staring at the wreckage, but addressing Outlaw.

"When you were Raiden, did you ever know who created you, Seraphim and Valkyrie?"

Outlaw didn't respond, his head bowed. Seraphim spoke for him.

"I'm not sure who created us. Most probably Emirate Xaaron?"

The yellow Autobot frowned and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I have no idea who created you."

Optimus walked over to Outlaw.

"I know who created you, because I recognise his handiwork. Even though you built new bodies for yourself and Valkyrie, I recognise the delicate work from inside Valkyrie's head casing, to know that you, Valkyrie and your sister were created by the same Autobot who created myself, Elita-1 and Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus stepped forward.

"Wait, Optimus. You mean to say that Alpha Trion, created them?"

Optimus nodded, and continued to speak with Outlaw.

"Just as with Elita and myself, you and Valkyrie needed each other. Now…"

Outlaw stood up so fast, even Optimus backed off. Outlaw's whole posture was that of negative emotions coursing through his systems. When he spoke, his voice was cold.

"I will have vengeance… I shall destroy Galvatron, Megatron and all of their accursed followers! I will wipe the stain of the Decepticons off the face of this universe!"

Rodimus spoke in a steady, neutral tone.

"Outlaw… at this current moment, you're not…"

Outlaw picked up his rifle, turned and walked towards the door. When he got past Grimlock, who was standing near the door, he turned and faced the other Autobots.

"You do what you want. I do not care! I will return to Earth, and I will destroy every damn Decepticon on the planet. If any of you, try to stop me…" his optics blazed from blue to red and back again "I'll destroy you!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**_Death's Head -_** Sorry once again about the lateness of an update. Got a new computer, and misplaced almost ALL of my stories. It's taken me quite sometime to find them all again so...

In any event, I intend to finish this enitire story arc (Which includes another 'book'), which I hope to add here with the previous 'books'.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter Four

_**TRANSFORMERS BOOK FOUR**_

**_REQUIEM FOR THE EARTH_**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**_Death's Head -_** I STILL don't own Transformers. Takara, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. own them. Drat, drat and double drat!

This story is the fourth in a series of stories I have written. I strongly suggest and urge any who read this story, to also read the first three, as elements in this story, have been established in the first three.

The only characters I own, are my original creations, listed as follows – Autobots – Outlaw, Seraphim, Gnash and Splashdown (The last two appear for the first time in this chapter.). Decepticons – Acousia, Vette, Roadkill, Tempest, Darkshayde, Hydrina, Carnage, Blaze, Thraka and Tremble. (For more information on these characters (Except Gnash and Splashdown), check out my Original Character Bios, also located on this site.)

The Decepticon Darkheart, is a creation of one of my reviewers, Tariq. Therefore Darkheart is HIS creation, not mine. Darkheart is appearing in this story, with Tariq's permission.

If you would like to use any of my characters in your stories, please send me an email, asking for permission to use them first.

Thank you.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_**CHAPTER FOUR :**_

In deep space, the Decepticon bounty hunter, Doubledealer, sighed to himself. His ship was in low orbit of a small asteroid, and as he leaned closer to the screen, his optics narrowed. All of the sensors went dead after his ship had jumped insystem. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the viewscreen. He noticed that just before his systems died, they detected a massive disturbance across all the electromagnetic fields.

He made adjustments to his passive sensors and managed to locate a low yield spectrum graphic signature, which lead deeper into the asteroid itself. He manoeuvred his craft closer to the asteroid, his sensors on full scan, when an immensely powerful tractor field locked onto the ship and pulled it even closer to the asteroid surface.

The mercenary glanced quickly over his controls, when his sensors flared dramatically. Before he could make any adjustments to his controls, the energy of the tractor field tore the ship apart, and the Decepticon mercenary found himself being pulled towards one of the craters. He transformed into his falcon mode, but to no effect. The field's effect forced him back into his robot mode, and a powerful electrical discharge, surged through his systems. A pulse surged through the field, inflicting more damage to his internal systems. He screamed as the field pulled him closer to the surface of the asteroid.

The Decepticon smashed into the surface hard, pieces of his armour flying off into space. More energy trendils tore through the surface, tearing into the Powermaster's body. He screamed again, and his thoughts went to his two Powermaster comrades, both destroyed thanks to the destruction of his ship. The trendils dragged Doubledealer into the surface.

With systems badly damaged, and over half of them shut down, the mercenary had only enough power to lift his head and glanced around at his surroundings. The same tractor beams that tore his ship apart and destroyed his two partners were now holding him in a vast cavern, within the asteroid. Four energy trendils snaked forth from the darkness, each one grasping one of his limbs and tearing them from his body. Two more trendils snaked forth, one piercing him through his chest, the other wrapped itself around his neck, and tore his head from his body.

Another trendil appeared directly beneath the head, the end of the trendil biting into the remains of Doubledealer's neck, maintaining the system's he had which were still functioning. His optics traced over the cavern, as static erupted forth from his mouth. Before he could try again, two huge, glowing red eyes. A dark voice spoke.

"Welcome Doubledealer… I have been waiting…"

More static echoed forth, then a pulse surged through the trendil, eliminating the static. This time he spoke in his voice.

"Who… are… you..?"

The eyes seemed to smile.

"Who I am, is of no importance to you Cybertronian. Know that I have the ability to grant you whatever you desire… for a price."

The businessbot, or rather the greed, left in Doubledealer smiled.

"Whatever… I… desire…? I… desire… a… lot…"

The eyes narrowed as the pulse through the trendil intensified, causing Doubledealer to scream. The eyes sparkled.

"I trust I have your complete co-operation Doubledealer? Or would you perhaps, enjoy the cold embrace and loneliness of the void?"

Doubledealer gasped, pain in his optics as he stared at the two red eyes.

"No… more…! Please! I… I… am yours… to command…"

The voice chuckled.

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement, at least on this small matter. I want you to return to Cybertron, the city of Kaon. You will then search and find the tomb of the transformer known only as 'Fallen'. You will then search for the tombs of Sentinel Prime and the leader of the original thirteen transformers, Prima. Once you have found the bodies of the latter, remove their spark from their secondary spark core, and infuse the two into 'Fallen'. Then await for my next instructions."

Doubledealer's optics narrowed, as he spoke the phrase once spoken by another Decepticon, so long ago.

"What's… in… it… for… me…?"

The darkness seemed to smile evilly.

"Even in your current situation, you desire to negotiate a better deal for yourself. Admirable… if somewhat naïve, especially considering your form at this time." The eyes narrowed "What would you have me… 'offer'… you?"

Doubledealer tried to speak, but his voice encoder failed. Power dropping to near permanent shut down levels, he managed to focus all of his energy into one short, yet loud scream.

"GIVE… ME… LIFE!"

The glowing eyes vanished, then reappeared with a fiery red glow.

"Life is yours… for the simple price of eternal servitude. Consider yourself… _MINE!_"

More trendils of energy appeared, blazingly red in colour, swarmed forth from the darkness around the eyes. The trendils tore through Doubledealer's head, destroying it completely. All that remained of the former mercenary, was his spark, glowing with a fiant red tinge. The trendils coalesced around the spark, glowing brightly, with every pulse. Out of the shapeless mass of glowing energy, a new formed appeared.

On either side of it's head was a clawed horn, with elongated shoulders. By the right side of it's lower torso, a twin barrel cannon could be discerned from the glow. The red energy flowed through it's circuitry, infusing it with horrible power. It's optics were narrowed, as it clenched both it's fists.

"I live… again!"

The two eyes before it chuckled.

"That you do, Acheron. You will complete the task given unto you, as well as one more."

To the right of the eyes appeared two forms, both easily recognised by the newly born Acheron. His optics flared.

"The Autobot Hot Rod, and bounty hunter Death's Head!"

The eyes flared brilliantly with evil energy.

"If, during your mission on Cybertron, you come across these two… DESTROY THEM!"

Acheron bowed.

"I will not fail in my quest my master. If they interfere, I shall destroy them completely!"

The eyes smiled.

"I also have some… 'assistants' for you Acheron."

Four energy forms appeared from the void, materialising into transformers of dark and evil intent. The eyes flared. Two of them raised their heads, one who eerily resembled that of the Decepticon Seekers, the other bore in one hand an energy whip.

"Behold, Calibous and Bane, Warriors existing for the sole purpose of destroying my enemies."

Another glared at Acheron, it's red armour glowed darkly, as the eyes spoke again.

"Before you, is Maul. One who's prowess on the battlefield, resembles that of death."

The final figure, was large and flexed it's massive arms. The eyes smiled at this warrior's actions.

"Finally, Tyrannous. His service to… one of my earlier incarnations created him and his two brothers. Anything, which crosses his path, is wiped from existence completely. These four are my most powerful creations, and will follow your orders Acheron, for they are my orders. They also have a mission of their own, to seek out and destroy others I created, and who have since… strayed from the path."

Acheron bowed.

"Your orders, shall be obeyed and carried out my master."

The eyes glowed.

"Do not fail me Acheron… or else my agents, shall destroy you." The eyes flashed "Tyrannous… you shall carry your comrades to Cybertron. Leave at once!"

Tyrannous bowed his head and transformed into a immensely powerful battleship. Triangular in appearance with a trapezoidal bridge, panels of the lower hull slid back, allowing access for the other four transformers. Acheron faced the eyes.

"We shall not rest until our mission is complete!" he faced Maul, Bane and Calibous "To Cybertron!"

The four transformers flew inside Tyrannous, who once they were aboard, the three massive engines flared with incandescent energy, propelling the evil robot out through a hole in the cavern. The red eyes flared.

"Do not fail me Acheron… complete your mission, and you shall have whatever you desire. Fail… and I will consume you… just like I will you, _Primus_!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**_Death's Head -_** Ok, I think everyone can kinda guess who those red eyes belong to, and yes it's part of a 'plan'. Heh, remember what Hannibal Smith from the A Team always said – I love it when a plan comes together.

I already have the rest of this book planned out, and have already started initial planning/writing/brainstorming the fifth and final book in my series, so stay tuned.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter Five

_**TRANSFORMERS BOOK FOUR**_

**_REQUIEM FOR THE EARTH_**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**_Death's Head -_** I STILL don't own Transformers. Takara, Hasbro, Marvel U.S. and Marvel U.K. own them. Drat, drat and double drat!

This story is the fourth in a series of stories I have written. I strongly suggest and urge any who read this story, to also read the first three, as elements in this story, have been established in the first three.

The only characters I own, are my original creations, listed as follows – Autobots – Outlaw, Seraphim, Gnash and Splashdown (The last two appear for the first time in this chapter.). Decepticons – Acousia, Vette, Roadkill, Tempest, Darkshayde, Hydrina, Carnage, Blaze, Thraka and Tremble. The Transformer Acheron is also my creation. (For more information on these characters (Except Acheron, Gnash and Splashdown), check out my Original Character Bios, also located on this site.)

The Decepticon Darkheart, is a creation of one of my reviewers, Tariq, as are Tyrannous, maul, Bane and Calibous. They are HIS creation, not mine. Darkheart and the others, are appearing in this story, with Tariq's permission.

If you would like to use any of my characters in your stories, please send me an email, asking for permission to use them first.

Thank you.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_**CHAPTER FIVE :**_

_**IN THE REMAINS OF SAN FRANCISCO :**_

A lone Hispanic youth ran through the ruined streets, ducking and dodging behind rubble. Ever since the Decepticons attacked Washington, life in America changed drastically. The entire east and west coasts of America had been laid to waste, by the gestalts, Devastator, Menasor, Bruticus and Pirannacon. Abominus and Predaking had returned to what remained of Autobot City, intent on the destruction of the Autobot, Metroplex. The mighty Autobot, still suffering from some of the many wounds inflicted upon him during the second battle for Autobot City, managed to fight the two gestalts and send them fleeing.

However, he let his guard drop, and was caught unprepared by his Decepticon counterpart, Trypticon. The Decepticon dinosaur tore through the many layers of armour and tore from Metroplex's chest cavity, his spark core. The Decepticon turned and it's tail lashed out, smashing into the side of the deceased Autobot, the blow of which sent Metroplex's remains through what remained of Mount St. Hilary.

While the Predacons and Horrorcons had attacked Metroplex, Thunderwing led a group of Decepticons into the remains of the Autobot's first base, the Ark, and downloaded the entire memory core of Teletran-1. But that mattered little to Raoul as he ran down the streets. He wished his Autobot friend, Tracks, was still around, but from what the rumours he had heard, was most likely destroyed when Autobot City was destroyed.

He entered the nearby burnt out husk of a building, sighing as he entered. It was getting harder and harder to find food and supplies, what with the Decepticons capturing any humans they find. He walked into a room, nodding at the woman sitting near the window, a blaster carbine nearby.

"Saw another group get captured by the Decepticons. Think they were Pretenders or something."

The woman nodded sadly.

"Pretty soon, only we and the others with us, will be the only free humans in the city." She paused "If only we could join the group near Yosemite."

Raoul picked up a bottle of water and had a mouthful, before passing it to the woman.

"It's only a matter of time until we're captured Raoul, and then…"

Raoul stood and kicked at the nearby rubble in the room.

"Damn it Alanna! We can't just sit here and wait for those metallic bozo's to come here and get us! We've got to fight back!"

A voice spoke from behind him.

"You're right kid, but tell me this : How do we fight against them, with no weapons?"

Raoul and Alanna faced the speaker. In the doorway stood a man and a woman. The man was once a race car driver, known as – Augie Canhay. The woman next to him, Jessica Morgan, was a scientist in the past, but now helping to save others like them. Jessica stepped forward, arms folded across her chest.

"Raoul, we have to fight them, even if it's with our bare hands. The Decepticons will _not_ get away with this." She smirked "Besides, I think a few of my contacts with the military are still active, even in this city."

Alanna frowned.

"Jessica, not to sound… pessimistic… but all of the Earth Defense Corp fighters and bases were destroyed not long after the Decepticons attacked Washington, then all of the other military bases all over the world."

Augie chuckled as he leaned against the wall.

"Hate to say it Jess, but Alanna's right. Even if some of them managed to survive the initial attacks, what makes you think they're still active and alive? That they want to help a small group like us?"

Jessica didn't respond, just walked over to a small cupboard and drew forth a cellphone. She turned it on and dialed a number. As soon as it clicked, and she heard muffled voices on the other end, she entered a simple code :

Dit, dit, dash, dit, dit, dash, dit, dit, dash.

Then she hung up and put the phone away. Alanna glared at her.

"Soundwave can trace signals like that!" she grabbed the blaster carbine and looked out the window "Now, it's only a matter of time until they attack us!"

Jessica shook her head.

"I doubt it Alanna. You forget I'm a scientist… or was one… and with things electronical, I can be a wizard. True against something like Soundwave, the phone will be traced, but only if that phone is used again." She sat down on a spare chair "It operated on a rotating frequency, something which Soundwave, if he was even monitoring the airwaves, would take him sometime to decipher, decode and then reform the scrambled information. It would've been easier for him, if there were voices, but a simple morse code like that, a little bit harder." She then added in a soft tone "I hope."

Raoul looked at the woman, a frown on his face.

"So, who'd you reach out and touch? The Autobots?"

Jessica shook her head.

"I wish! No, just a simple code someone taught me, to use if needed. Trust me, it was needed."

Augie shook his head and was about to respond, when Alanna interrupted.

"We've got company… Rocksteady and Pop-Lock, and they're not alone."

Raoul grabbed a small blaster pistol as Augie drew his own.

"How many Deceps?"

Alanna swallowed.

"The Air Strike patrol."

Raoul groaned as he ran out the door, followed by Augie and others.

"Great! Micromasters! Wonderful!"

Outside the building, the two men dove behind rubble, as the Micromaster Whisper fired, his shot destroying a nearby wall. Rocksteady dodged the blast, but his colleague, Pop-Lock wasn't as lucky as a large piece of concrete fell onto him, crushing him. Rocksteady skidded and looked back, eyes wide as he saw the remains of his friend. A cold metallic hand grasped Rocksteady by the back of his neck, lifting him into the air. Whisper and Stormcloud strode up to their conmrade, Tailwind who dropped Rocksteady to the ground. The lone human cowered in fear surrounded by the Decepticon Air Strike Patrol. Nightflight sneered at the fleshling.

"This thing is supposed to be one of the groups responsible for the destruction of one of our Energon bases? I say we crush it and move on."

Stormcloud folded his arms across his chest, and nodded in agreement.

"Let's finish this and be done with it! I've got better things to do."

Whisper frowned.

"We were ordered to follow these two creatures back to their base, and then wipe out the fleshlings. We can't do that, if we kill him now."

Nightflight and Stormcloud snorted, while the fourth member of their group was looking in the shadows. Tailwind didn't like where they were, in an alley and surrounded themselves by walls. He turned to speak to his comrades, when his head fell from his shoulders, bouncing along the ground. The other Decepticons turned and saw Tailwind's body fall to the ground, energon and sparks coming forth from the deathblow wound of his neck.

Whisper's audio sensors detected slight audio vibrations, from all around them, causing him to grip his blaster tightly. Both he and Stormcloud whirled as Nightflight cried out, sparks erupting forth from his chest chassis, as a narrow but highly focused energy beam, cut through the Decepticon. Stormcloud and Whisper turned and started to fire their weapons wildly.

A silver flash sliced behind Stormcloud, slicing off one of his wings, causing him to cry out in shock. Whisper turned, raising his weapon and training it onto the figure standing behind Stormcloud. A human dressed head to toe in a black ninja/combat suit, with a katana drawn and held before him ready.

Whisper's visual sensors scanned the human and his CPU raced, as it sifted through the data he had downloaded, as had all Decepticons, data of all known dangerous human beings, and found the file of the person before him, all in the span of 2 seconds. According to the file, the human belonged to a highly trained and specialised combat unit, originally formed to operate as a counter terrorist organisation. This human, was one of the most dangerous members of this unit, codenamed G.I.JOE.

The human was called Snake-Eyes.

Stormcloud glared at the human and shouted to Whisper.

"FIRE! Kill the flesh creature!"

Before Whisper could respond, a human voice spoke out.

"Even though my sword brother can take care of himself, especially against the four of you mechanical bozos," a gleaming katana was pressed up against Whisper's neck joint "Allowing the two of you to kill him, well… TRY… to kill him, would only make him mad."

Whisper turned his head sideways, scanned the human holding the blade to his throat, and found out who the man was. He belonged to the same unit as Snake-Eyes and was called Storm Shadow. He lowered his weapon and let it fall to the ground.

"I surrender."

Stormcloud whirled and glared angrily at Whisper, then taking note of the other shadows breaking free from the darkness surrounding them. Some were clad in similar ninja/combat garb as Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow, while three of them carried large rifles. The purple and black Decepticon hissed and raised his weapon, ready to fire, when two blaster's fired at him. The three humans with the rifles pointed at Stormcloud and fired.

The three blasts of energy, as well as two sets of heavy calibur machine gun fire,slammed into Stormcloud with so much force, they picked the hapless Decepticon up and threw him through the air. He slammed into the wall, and fell to the ground, parts of the wall falling on top of him. Storm Shadow nodded at Snake-Eyes, who turned and climbed up the nearby wall effortlessly. One of the three riflemen stepped forward.

"Seems we picked up some more survivors Storm. Five to be exact and one of them is Doctor Morgan."

Storm Shadow nodded as he removed a panel from the side of Whisper's neck, and disconnected a series of wires, stepping back afterwards. The Decepticon found himself immobile, unable to transform or even turn his head. The ninja faced the rifleman and motioned towards Whisper.

"Rock N Roll, you, Tunnel Rat and Sci Fi take our… 'guest' back to the transport, then head back to the Pit."

Rock N Roll snapped to attention and nodded, before facing the other two riflemen and repeated Storm Shadow's orders. The three men attached three small modules onto the Decepticon, then flipped the switch located on the side of each module. A flash of lights lined the modules, then Whisper was levitated into the air and was lead away by the three soldiers. Nunchuk, Dojo and Tjbang brought the five survivors to Storm Shadow. Nunchuk looked at his team leader.

"Sir, these are the civillian survivors. One of their number was killed before we arrived on scene."

Storm Shadow nodded as he faced the group, recognising Jessica Morgan immediately. She dipped her head slightly in acknowledgement, as one of the men with her raised his voice.

"Who the hell are you pyjama wearing clowns?"

Storm Shadow smiled behind his mask and folded his arms across his chest.

"Friends of Dr. Morgan." He faced Jessica "We'd better get the rest of your group together and leave here, before the Decepticons decide to look for their missing colleagues."

Before Jessica could respond, Raoul interrupted them.

"Look… before we go anywhere, I want to know who you are and where you're from… NOW!"

Storm Shadow sighed and was about to respond, when a throwing dagger embedded itself in the ground at Storm Shadow's feet. The ninja commander whirled and watched as his sword brother, Snake-Eyes, quickly descended from the rooftop, landing without sound.

"Unfortunately we don't have time for full introductions, suffice to say we're friends and we have a secure base located nearby."

Jessica nodded.

"Our thanks Storm Shadow." She looked at her fellows "We better move."

Augie and Raoul looked at each other, not happy with Jessica's decision, yet unable to come up with any better ideas. Alanna hefted her blaster carbine, and leaned close to Jessica.

"Are you sure about this Jess?"

Jessica glanced at her friend.

"Don't worry Alanna, I know them. We'll be safe with them."

Alanna frowned as she watched the others follow the ninja's. She sighed to herself as she glanced back at the blasted remains of the Air Strike Patrol. A grim smile spread over her face as she addressed the carcasses.

"Like I've always said… '_The only good Decepticon, is a _dead_ Decepticon_.' "

Alanna turned and follow the others into the shadows, and in their wake the decapitated body of Tailwind, the slashed body of Nightflight and the blasted remains of Stormcloud. Meanwhile, a sewer lid slid shut as a figure in green and black armour dropped to the bottom of the sewer. He turned and faced the two masked ninjas.

"It was them, of course."

The red robed ninja frowned behind his mask.

"Should've known the Joes would've survived the destruction of their base."

The purple clad ninja struck the wall with his fist.

"Damn it all Slice! If only Cobra Commander had…"

Slice turned and faced his companion.

"Calm down Dice, he has his own plans." Slice allowed a smile to spread under his mask "Plans which will get rid of these metallic garbage collectors, as well as the damn Joes. Then… the Earth will belong to Cobra!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**_Death's Head -_** It was only a matter of time, until GIJOE and their foes, COBRA, appeared in this story. Considering how many times GIJOE has cross overs with Transformers (Especially the Marvel Generation 1 comic line (Not to mention the Dreamwave versions.)), this was bound to happen. I mean, Cobra Commander appeared in the season three episode, Only Human (episode 88) as the character, Snake.

Besides, apart from the two other resistance groups, why shouldn't GIJOE and COBRA survive and perform guerilla attacks against the Decepticons?

Anywayz, the next chapter update should be in about two weeks, due to the fact that I'm going away on a long overdue holiday.

Please R&R.


End file.
